Schicksal
by Mamiyu
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Inuyasha wieder zum Dämon wird und Kagome schwer verletzt und diese in ihre Zeit zurückkehrt? Finde Kagomes Geheimnisse heraus!
1. Inuyashas Fehler

Schicksal

Inuyashas Fehler

Als die Freunde, Sango, Shippou, Sesshoumaru, Kirara und Miroku, zu ihrem Rastplatz zurückkamen, war schon ein wunderschöner Frühlingsmorgen angebrochen. Die Vögel zwitscherten, das Gras war voller Tau und die Sonne schien. Sie waren auf der Jagd nach Naraku gewesen und freuten sich schon auf den verletzten Inuyasha und ihre Krankenschwester Kagome wiederzusehen. Sie konnten Naraku zwar nicht einholen, wussten aber, dass Inuyashas und Kagomes Streitereien sie wieder aufmuntern würden.

Als sie nun schließlich ankamen, begrüßte sie aber keiner. Aber zwischen Kagome und Inuyasha war eine Totenstille und sie trauten sich nicht mal in die Augen zusehen.

Das war ein ungewohnte Situation, sodass sie selber erzählten, wie die Jagd nach Naraku verlief. Während Miroku erzählte, schauten die anderen Inuyasha und Kagome genauer an. Es sah wie immer aus. Kagome in ihrer Schuluniform, mit dem grünen, kurzen Rock und den Kniestrümpfen und Inuyasha in seinem roten Anzug.

Doch sie beide starrten Miroku an und sagten nichts, selbst als er seine Erzählungen beendete.

„Kagome, stimmt etwas nicht", hielt es Shippou nicht mehr aus. Für ihn war die Stille unerträglich.

Doch es kam wieder keine Antwort, Kagome lächelte ihn nur leicht an und erhob sich. Sie ging nur in den Wald, scheinbar ihre Ziel.

Als sie sich erhob, schaute Inuyasha kurz hoch und senkte wieder seinen Blick. Daraufhin machte Mikoru Sango mit einer Kopfbewegung deutlich, dass sie Kagome folgen sollte.

Sie tat es auch und sah noch, wie diese in den Brunnen, der die Zeiten verband, sprang. Sie wollte gerade wieder zurück, als Kagome wiederkam. Sie hatte einen Stab in der Hand und ging wieder aus der Lichtung tiefer in den Wald.

Dort angekommen traute Sango ihren Augen nicht. Kagome, ihre schwache, kleine Kagome, trainierte zu kämpfen. Sie schlug die ganze Zeit gegen einen Baum.

°°°°°°

So ging es noch zwei weitere Monate. Kagome sprach keinen Ton mit Inuyasha und er nicht mit ihr. Mit den anderen sprachen sie nur das nötigste und blieben etwas verstört. Sango wurde immer staunender, denn Kagome wurde immer besser im Kampf und sie beobachtet sie täglich. Dieses Mal ging Kagome wieder in ihre Zeit zurück und kam umgezogen wieder. Sie sah richtig erwachsen aus. Die Jeanshose, das Top und die Turnschuhe waren für Sango ein komischer Anblick, aber sie musste sich im Moment bemühen vor Kagome bei den anderen anzukommen.

Als die anderen Kagome sahen, rissen sie auch die Augen auf, selbst Inuyasha, der es in den vergangenen Monaten mied sie nur anzugucken.

Sie setzte sich und sah die anderen herausfordernd an, dann sahen sie, dass sie aufschreckte.

"Kirara, ich brauche dich!", rief sie, schnappte sich Pfeil und Bogen und schwang sich auf die Riesenkatze. Im letzen Moment schafften es auch Shippou, Miroku und Sango. Inuyasha und sein Bruder liefen so Kirara hinterher.

Kagome flüsterte etwas Kirara ins Ohr und schnappte sich Mirokus Stab und stellte sich auf Kiraras Rücken. Diese lief auf einen Abhang zu und sprang, was auch Kagome tat. Und sie fiel! Die anderen riefen noch ihren Namen, doch sie fiel weiter.

„Kagura, jetzt bist du dran!", rief sie, als sie sampft wie auf Kissen landete.

„Komm, ich habe dich schon lange bemerkt", sprach Kagura verächtlich.

Kagome stellte sich aber nur in Kampfposition und entgegnete: „Deshalb hast du mich ja auch aufgefangen, Kagura. Du bist ja nicht herzlos. Aber jetzt, kämpfe!"

Daraufhin öffnete Kagura ihren Fächer und eine Luftwelle bewegte sich, durch einen Schwung von ihr, auf Kagome zu. Diese aber drehte den Stab so schnell, dass ein Gegenwind entstand und nicht der kleinste Lufthauch sie streifte.

Nun nahm sie schnell den Bogen und einen Pfeil, den sie knapp an Kaguras Kopf vorbeisausen lies. Diese war geschockt und bemerkte nicht, dass Kagome schon zu ihr gelaufen kam und erst im letzten Moment konnte sie einem von Kagomes Stabstößen ausweichen.

Die Freunde schauten verdutzt, überrascht und geschockt diesem Kampf zu und sahen wie Kagome wieder einen Moment fand, indem Kagura nicht aufpasste und diese durch einen Tritt in den Bauch zu Boden brachte.

Sie machte aber nicht weiter, sie sah in die Ferne und lies Kagura verschwinden. Denn sie hatte einen Feind vor sich, der noch härter war ... Naraku!

„Den krieg' ich", hörte sie Inuyasha rufen und wandte sich um.

„Warte, nicht, du kommst nicht gegen ihn an, überlasse ihn mir! Inuyasha!" Doch es war zu spät. Er hatte schon Tessaiga gezogen und stürmte auf Naraku zu.

Kagome hatte recht gehabt. Schon nach kurzer Zeit schlug Naraku Inuyasha das Schwert aus der Hand und Inuyasha verwandelte sich. Nun war er ein Dämon!

„Er wird Naraku umbringen", meinte Sesshoumaru.

Doch zu seinem erstaunen rief Kagome: „Nein, Inuyasha, tue ihm nichts, du darfst ihn nicht verletzen!"

Die Freunde schauten Kagome verblüfft an und wollten nicht glauben, was sie da gehört hatten.

Aber Inuyasha sah Kagome nur als leichtes Opfer und wandte sich ihr zu. Sie stellte sich vor ihn und schloss die Augen.

Für die anderen war es wie in Zeitlupe, sie konnten es nicht glauben, Inuyasha schul zu und verletzte Kagome.

Lachend verschwand Naraku und Inuyasha wäre beinahe in seinem Wahn weggelaufen, wenn nicht sein Bruder ihm einen Schlag verpasst hätte.

Die anderen waren zu Kagome gelaufen. Sie lag in einer großen Blutlache und war noch bei Bewusstsein. Ihr linker Arm sah schrecklich aus, überall Kratzer, Schnittwunden und Einkerbungen und ganz viel Blut.

Sie wollte sich aufsetzen, konnte es aber nicht, dann als Sesshoumaru kam, fragte sie, wie es Inuyasha ginge.

„Ich habe ihn zu Boden geschlagen und er ist gerade bewusstlos", war dessen Antwort.

„Ich muss mit ihm reden. Weckt ihn auf!", befiehl sie, sodass alle zu dem am Boden liegenden liefen.

Nach langer Zeit schafften sie es mit vereinten Kräften ihn aufzuwecken und mussten ihm noch, dank seinem schlechten Gedächnis, noch mal erzählen, was passiert war.

Dann sprang er auf und wollte zu Kagome. Doch sie ... war nicht mehr da! Sie suchten das ganze Gelände ab und schließlich fand Sango Blutspuren. Daneben waren noch abdrücke von Mirokus Stab und sie folgten diesen. Schließlich kamen sie zum alten Brunnen und sahen Mirokus Stab einen Meter von diesem stecken. Doch als dieser ihn holen wollte, wurde er zurüchgestoßen.

„Was zum Teufel ...", fing er an zu fluchen.

„Ihr unterschätzt Kagome", rief eine Stimme und Kikyou erschien. „Sie hat einen Bannkreis um diesen Brunnen gebildet, sodass niemand von euch sie holen kann."

Sesshoumaru sah sie giftig an und fragte: „Was machst du hier?"

„Ich werde ihr helfen. Ohne mich wird sie sterben."

„Seit wann willst du sie retten?", fragte Sango misstrauisch.

Doch Kikyou ging zum Brunnen, der Bannkreis hielt sie nicht auf und bevor sie sprang, sprach sie: „Dort, unter dem Stein, ist ein Brief für euch. Ich hoffe ihr versteht sie!"

Sie war nun verschwunden und Sango ging und holte diesen besagten Brief.

Sie las laut vor:

„_Meine lieben Freunde,_

_es tut mir leid, aber ich muss euch verlassen. Es fällt mir auch schwer, aber es muss sein. Ich muss meine Schule beenden und ich vermisse schrecklich meine Familie. Es hat sich in den eine 1 1/2 Jahren so viel ereignet und ich habe euch alle so lieb gewonnen. Aber ihr unterschätzt mich. Ich bin nicht das kleine Mädchen, das man bemuttern und beschützen muss, ich bin eine Frau und das weiß ich jetzt ganz genau._

_Ich muss zu eurer Zeit, zu unseren Abenteuern und meinen liebsten Freunden Lebewohl sagen. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja wieder,_

_eure Kagome."_

„Sie hat uns verlassen", fing Shippou an zu weinen.

„Lasst uns zu Kaede gehen. Sie weiß bestimmt Rat!", sprach Miroku und umarmte die weinende Sango.

°°°°°°

Als sie bei Kaede ankamen, war diese nicht überrascht. Sie hörte der Geschichte zu, aber von Verzweiflung, Tränen und Überraschung war nichts zu sehen.

„Weib, bist du so herzlos, oder warum wunderst du dich nicht, wo Kagome ist?", fragte Sesshoumaru.

„Nein, es wurde Zeit, dass sie seht. In ihrem Zustand ist es hier zu gefährlich", antwortete sie und lächelte.

„In welchem Zustand?", wollte Inuyasha wissen.

„Hat sie es euch nicht gesagt? Sie ist schwanger, sie erwartet in 7 Monaten ein Kind!"

„Ein Kind?!", riefen die fünf Freunde wie aus einem Mund.

„Doch wir können nur hoffen, dass sie und das Kind überleben. Aber wenn Kikyou bei ihr ist, wenden sie es beide!"

Daraufhin erhob sich Sesshoumaru und ging zu Tür.

„Wo willst du hin?", wunderte sich Inuyasha.

„Inuyasha, Kagome war die erste, die mich in dieser Gruppe aufnahm, und du bist derjenige, der sie vielleicht getötet hat. Ich kann nicht länger hier bleiben, ich gehe!"

Mit diesen Worten ging er aus dem Haus und seine silberne Mähne verschwand allmählich in der Dunkelheit. Daraufhin gingen die anderen auch und so trennte sich die Gemeinschaft und Inuyasha wurde sich erst richtig bewusst, was er getan hatte.

Er wusste, dass Kagome immer wollte, dass die Gruppe bestehen blieb, aber er hatte sie und die Gruppe zerstört. Und das würde er sich selbst nie verzeihen.

Er, ganz alleine. Diese Situation war ihm schon bekannt, aber er hatte sich schon so sehr an diesen Umgang gewöhnt. Er hatte sich so an Kagome gewöhnt. Es würde nie mehr genauso werden. Es war ein Abschied für immer!


	2. Das Geheimnisvolle Duo

Schicksal

Das geheimnisvolle Duo

So verging die Zeit, erst ein paar Tage, dann Wochen, Monate und schließlich fünf Jahre. Die Gemeinschaft war immer noch zerstört. Kagome war nicht mehr aufgetaucht, hatte keine Nachricht geschickt, genauso wie Kikyou. Beide waren wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Inuyasha aber hatte nicht nur nichts von ihnen gehört, sondern auch von den anderen. Sie hatten sich manchmal nach ihm erkundigt, er aber wollte sie nicht sehen, er war für den Zerfall verantwortlich und wollte ihnen nicht mehr vor die Augen treten. Kagome, ja an sie dachte er täglich, er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie tot sei und seine dämonische Seite hatte Schuld. Er hatte seit dem nicht mehr gekämpft, er wurde auch nicht angegriffen, da alle gehört hatten, dass er die Miko umgebracht habe.

Bis zu diesem Tag, verbrachte er fast die gesamte Zeit auf dem heiligen Baum. Er war ein Tagträumer geworden und hatte an Aggressivität verloren.

Wie jeden Tag um diese Zeit kam Kaede zu ihm, doch heute war sie hektischer und aufgewühlter: „Inuyasha, bitte hilf uns! Eine Riesenhummel greift unser Dorf an, wir brauchen deine Hilfe!"

„Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht mehr kämpfen will, ich will niemanden mehr umbringen. Mein Gewissen nicht noch mehr belasten!"

„Aber ...", wollte es Kaede wieder versuchen.

Doch Inuyasha fiel ihr ins Wort: „Ich bin nicht nur für so viele Dämonen verantwortlich, sondern auch für zwei Freunde. Kouga und Kagome, ich werde diese Krallen nie mehr benutzen."

Daraufhin drehte sich Kaede um und ging, doch nach einpaar Schritten hielt sie an: „Wie du willst, aber wenn du uns nicht hilfst, werden noch mehr Menschen umkommen. Ist dir ein ganzes Dorf nicht wichtiger, als nur ein mickriger Dämon?"

Die alte Frau schritt voran und sah nur noch Inuyashas Schatten an ihr vorbeirauschen. Ihm war das Dorf nicht egal, sie war glücklich.

°°°°°°

Im Zentrum des Dorfes angekommen, sah Inuyasha nur Rauch und es roch nach Blut. Jemand hatte also den Dämon schon erlegt.

Da, sah er auf einmal zwei Schatten aus dem Rauch kommen. Ein großer und ein kleiner. Als diese Schatten näher kamen, erkannte er eine junge Frau um die 20 Jahre, der andere kleine Schatten gehörte einem kleine 4-jährigen Mädchen.

Die Frau hatte eine Jeans und ein Top an. Ihre Haare waren kurz und ihr Gang war elegant. Das Kleine Mädchen lächelte, sie fühlte neben ihrer Begleiterin einen Hopserlauf aus, wobei ihre rückenlangen Haare rhythmisch mit schwangen.

Sie blieben dann stehen und die Frau lächelte: „Den Rest könnt ihr behalten. Wir sehen uns."

Die Kleine schmiss eine Kugel auf den Boden und alles wurde wieder in Rauch gehüllt. Als der Rauch sich verzogen hatte, waren sie auch verschwunden.

Da wandte sich Inuyasha an Kaede und fragte: „Wer waren die beiden?"

„Keine Ahnung, hab' sie nie gesehen, warum?", fragte Kaede verdutzt.

„Sie rochen nach Kagome ..."

„Du hast es auch gemerkt, gratuliere", tauchte auf einmal Sesshoumaru auf.

„So sieht man sich wieder", sprach daraufhin Miroku, der mit Sango, Kirara und Shippou dahinter auftauchte.

°°°°°°

Sie setzten sich und den Wald und erzählten, dass sie die beiden auch schon gesehen haben. Als erster Sesshoumaru undzwar schon vor einem Monat. Er verfolgte sie dann und wöchentlich traf er die anderen und die Gruppe wurde immer größer.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, die haben es auf uns abgesehen. Sie wollen uns wieder zusammenbringen", schloss Sango den Bericht von Sesshoumaru ab.

„Riecht ihr das auch?", fragte Shippou. „Das kleine Mädchen, ihr Geruch."

Sie rafften sich auf und folgten Shippous, Kiraras, Sesshourarus und Inuyashas Nasen.

°°°°°°

Sie versteckten sich erst und beobachteten. Sie waren vor einer alten Hütte. Sie war mittlerweile morsch und mit Moos bedeckt, sah aber noch ganz anschaulich aus. Sie gerieten wieder in Spannung, als das kleine Mädchen aus dem Haus kam. Sie ging ganz entspannt, zündete ein Lagefeuer an und setzte sich.

„Wollt ihr Verstecken spielen, oder kommt ihr mit und trinkt einen Tee mit uns?", fragte eine Stimme hinter den Spähern. Es war die Frau, die hinter ihnen stand und sie anlächelte.

Sie führte sie zum Feuer und die Kleine bot ihnen Plätze an: „Kommt setzt euch, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Sesshoumaru und Inuyasha. Der Tee ist gleich fertig."

Sie folgten der Einladung und saßen nun im Kreis um das Feuer.

„Woher kennt ihr unsere Namen?", hielt Shippou die Spannung nicht mehr aus.

„Kagome hat sie uns gesagt", antwortete die Frau. „Wir sollen euch von ihr grüßen."

Sie hatte immer noch das nette, freundlich Lächeln und verzauberte alle.

Miroku wollte gerade nach ihren Namen fragen, als Sango sprach: „Kagome lebt?"

Die Kleine fing an zu lachen: „Natürlich lebt sie, meine Mama kriegt niemand so leicht unter!"

„Deine Mama?", war Inuyasha fassungslos.

„Komm Süße, wir Zeit für das Bett. Ein kleines Mädchen wie du braucht ihren Schlaf", unterbrach die Frau Inuyashas Gefühlsausbruch und schob das sich wehrende Mädchen ins Haus.

„Kann das wirklich Kagomes Tochter sein?", war Sesshoumaru skeptisch.

„Jedenfalls hat Kaede dann nicht gelogen. Sie war dann doch ...", sprach Shippou.

Er wurde aber von der Kleinen, die noch mal aus der Hütte schaute, unterbrochen: „Gute Nacht und schöne Träume!"

Daraufhin verschwand sie wieder im Haus. Alle anderen waren sich jetzt einig. Ähnlichkeit mit Kagome hatte sie. Das Aussehen und die Wärme.

Kurze Zeit später kam die Frau wieder heraus.

„Wie ist der Name der Kleinen?", fragte Sango.

„Sie heißt Kumiko. Kagome hat sich schwer mit dem Namen getan", antwortete diese.

Daraufhin wurde sich von den anderen nach ihrem Namen gefragt, aber ihre Antwort war enttäuschend: „Es gibt zwei Sachen auf die ich nicht antworteten darf. Das ist das erste, Kagome hat mir verboten euch meinen Namen zu nennen."

Sie wurde noch länger gelöchert und erzählte, dass Kumiko wirklich 4 Jahre alt sein, sie selber eine Freundin von Kagome, 21 Jahre alt und Kagome hätte sie hierher geschickt.

Es wurde schon ziemlich spät, der Vollmond stand über ihren Köpfen, im Hintergrund, tief im Wald war eine Eule zu hören und ihr Gemurmel wurde von dem Knistern des Feuers unterstrichen.

Dann stellte Sesshoumaru die eine Frage, die sich niemand zu stellen wagte: „Wer ist der Vater von Kumiko?"

„Das ist die zweite Frage, auf die ich keine Antwort geben darf. Aber lasst uns doch Schlafen legen, es ist schon spät und wir wollen doch Kumiko gute Vorbilder sein!", erhob sie sich.

Daraufhin ging sie zum Haus und bevor sie hineinging, winkte sie ihnen noch mal zu.

„Wie findet ihr sie?", fragte Inuyasha und schaute noch mal zur Hütte.

„Sie sind interessant und eigenartig zugleich. Doch am meisten ist unsere Namenslose komisch. Auf der einen Seite ist sie ganz nett, auf der anderen weicht sie uns aus. Es wird auf jeden Fall nicht langweilig!", sprach Sango, als sie ihren Kopf auf Mirokus Schulter legte und sie Augen schloss.

°°°°°°

In der Dunkelheit, die nur durch kleine Mondscheine, die ihren Weg an diesen düsteren Ort fanden, waren ein Paar wunderschöner Augen. Man hörte die Stimmen der Freunde außerhalb und es rollten aus diesem Paar Augen Tränen. Kleine Tröpfchen, die langsam einen Wasserfall bildeten.


End file.
